Sakura no Ki no Shita
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Even if you don't remember. Surely, We will meet each other again. Under The Cherryblossoms... SEQUEL from Kagayaku Sora no SHinjimani Wa. For Fujoshi Independence Day #4. R&R!


"Hei Naru, kau dimana? Jam pertama akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi…"

"Hai' Hai', Wakatta yo… Gaara,"

"Kabuto-sensei bisa memberimu hukuman kalau kau terlambat, sebenarnya kau ada dimana sih?"

"…"

"Moshi-moshi Naru… Naruto… Moshi-moshi kau bisa mendengarku?"

"…"

"Moshi-moshi…"

KLEK! Tut! Tut! Tut!

Kumatikan ponselku dan segera menonaktifkannya. Bisa-bisa Gaara menelponku lagi.

Ya ampun, berisik sekali.

Gaara itu benar-benar jadi Overprotektif sekarang. Padahal dulu dia tak begitu. Selalu saja memasang wajah datar tanpa emosi.

Dulu… itu dulu sekali.

Aku tahu dia tak ingat.

Kurapatkan tubuhku dibalik pohon sakura yang lumayan besar ini. Sosokku sedikit tersamar karena dahan pohonnya yang rimbun. Kelopak-kelopak Sakura tampak berguguran, mungkin musim semi akan segera berakhir. Namun disaat seperti inilah, aku menemukanmu…

Ku perhatikan siswa-siswa berseragam yang berlalu lalang. Sesekali ada yang memandangiku heran. Mungkin mereka sedikit heran melihat murid dari sekolah lain berada di lingkungan Konoha Gakuen. Jarak sekolah Suna Gakuen tempatku ke Konoha Gakuen ini memang bisa terbilang jauh.

Gelak tawa familiar itu sedikit menyita perhatianku. Seorang gadis berambut pink tampak bercengkrama dengan seorang pemuda yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Sesekali pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya saja.

Nafasku tercekat.

Seseorang yang begitu aku kenal dulu.

Seseorang yang tak pernah lekang dari ingatanku.

Aku menemukanmu…

_._

_._

_Umare kawata to shita nara_

_Raise mata kimi wo sagasou_

_._

" _Jika aku terlahir kembali,_

_Di kehidupanku yang mendatang aku akan mencarimu "_

* * *

.

.

Yuuya Present

.

**~ SAKURA NO KI NO SHITA ~**

( ~ Under The Cherryblossoms ~ )

.

.

* * *

**Pairing **: SasuNaru

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI, AU, Changing POV**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto… It's Kishimoto-sensei desu ^^

**Current Music : Kokia – Sakura no Ki no Shita**

**A/N : a SEQUEL from "Kagayaku Sora no Shinjimani Wa",**

**a Naruto FanFiction for Fujoshi Independence Day #4**

**Have a Nice Read Dattebayo! ^^**

* * *

.

.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya. Bahkan saat dia melewatiku aku tak sanggup untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Alisnya tampak berkerut heran saat pandangan kami bertemu. Namun dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya.

Melihatmu seperti sekarang aku benar-benar sudah bersyukur. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tergugu dalam tangisku.

.

.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Sakura terus saja menggodaku. Teman kecilku ini benar-benar tahu cara membuatku kesal. Meski tak kupungkiri, leluconnya mampu membuat Mood Jelekku tadi pagi hilang. Kelopak-kelopak Sakura mulai berguguran. Di sepanjang jalan menuju Konoha Gakuen memang banyak ditumbuhi pohon sakura, mungkin itu salah satu factor yang membuat sekolah ini cukup terkenal.

Perhatianku tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tampak berdiri di bawah pohon sakura dekat pintu gerbang masuk. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan seragam berbeda, kalau tak salah itukan seragam Suna Gakuen. Jarak Suna dan Konoha sekitar tigapuluh menit dengan kereta. Lalu buat apa pemuda ini di sini? Padahal jam pelajaran akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Apa dia murid pindahan?

Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikannya. Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Sekilas aku melihat warna biru di kedua iris matanya. Warna yang jarang sekali aku temui. Biru seperti langit musim semi.

Dan entah kenapa aku tak dapat melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Dia balas menatapku lekat-lekat, cukup lama mata kami beradu membuatku sedikit jengah dan dengan segera kupalingkan mukaku.

Eh?

Apa itu?

Kenapa dia menangis?

Aku menoleh kembali untuk memastikannya, namun pemuda itu telah beranjak pergi. Hanya bisa kulihat punggungnya yang semakin jauh ditengah-tengah sakura yang berguguran.

Kupegang dadaku yang mendadak terasa sesak.

Tunggu… perasaan apa ini?

**END SASUKE POV **

.

.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Dan benar saja Kabuto-sensei memberiku detensi. Gaara sedikit kesal juga, namun dia tetap menungguiku menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikannya padaku. Begitu selesai aku tak tahan lagi untuk tidak memeluknya. Menangis dan menumpahkan semuanya pada Gaara. Dia tampak begitu khawatir dan terus menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya menggeleng dan tak menjawab apa-apa. Dan Gaara terus memelukku, membiarkanku menangis tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Aku bukan menangis karena sedih, Gaara.

Aku menangis karena aku bahagia.

Tahukah kau, Gaara… ribuan waktu yang kulalui rasanya tak sia-sia.

Karena akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

Rivalku, sahabatku dan orang yang begitu aku sayangi.

Aku bisa melihatnya lagi, Gaara…

Dan esok aku ingin menemuinya lagi…

**END NARUTO POV**

.

.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Hari ini akupun melihatnya lagi. Pemuda yang sama, pemuda pirang bermata biru yang begitu kontras dengan pohon sakura di kami kembali bertemu saat jarak kami begitu dekat dan dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat lebih jelas wajahnya. Baru aku tahu ada beberapa goresan aneh di tiap-tiap pipinya. Tak hanya memandangku bahkan kali ini dia tersenyum. Senyum yang menurutku lebih mirip dengan cengiran rubah karena goresan-geresan aneh itu. Aku sempat bingung namun kubalas juga senyuman itu meskipun sedikit ragu.

Setelah kurasa agak jauh. Aku berbisik pada Sakura yang memang sedari tadi jalan bersamaku.

"Ne~ Sakura, apa kau kenal dengannya?" tanyaku sedikit berbisik.

"He? Siapa?"

Aku memberikan isyarat pada Sakura secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Gadis berambut pink ini segera mengikuti isyaratku keningnya yang lebar tampak berkerut.

"Seragam Suna Gakuen ya? Hmmm… aku tak kenal murid-murid dari sekolah itu, apa Sasuke-kun kenal dia?"

Rasanya aku ingin menjitak kepala teman kecilku ini. Bagaimana bisa dia malah balik bertanya padaku? Duh!

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun… apa mungkin dia itu salah satu penggemarmu?"

"Hah?!" mata Onyxku mendelik kearahnya. Kali ini aku seret lengan Sakura agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Mooo~ Sasuke-kun~ penggemarmu itukan banyak, tak cuma di Konoha Gakuen saja, bahkan tak hanya perempuan yang nge-fans padamu, laki-laki juga banyak yang menyukaimu loh, Fufufufufu~"

"Baka!"

Sakura terkikik geli. Aku mendengus kesal. Mungkin mereka memang mengagumiku tapi bukan sebagai Sasuke melainkan sebagai seorang Uchiha. Cih! Aku muak!

Tanpa kusadari aku kembali menoleh kearah pemuda asing itu dan seperti hari sebelumnya. Dia telah menghilang.

Helaian sakura masih berguguran.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ada luapan rasa rindu yang menyelimutiku.

.

.

Musim semi masih menunjukan pesonanya setiap hari. Dan selama beberapa hari ini juga aku selalu melihat si Pemuda Rubah itu. Julukan Rubah sengaja aku tambahkan karena setiap kali dia tersenyum, tiga goresan aneh ditiap-tiap pipinya itu selalu membuatnya nampak seperti rubah.

Dan setiap kali aku membalas senyum itu. Sapphire miliknya berubah sendu lalu seiring kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan dia kembali menghilang.

Dan aku seperti orang aneh yang terus menunggu, berharap waktu berlalu dan pagi segera muncul agar aku dapat melihatnya lagi.

Itu aneh kan?

Sakura tak berangkat hari ini. Dia terkena flu. Ck, hanya orang bodoh saja yang terkena flu di musim semi begini.

Hachiihhh!

Eh?!

Dan entah apa yang merasukiku, mungkin karena penasaraan atau karena munculnya perasaan-perasaan aneh yang terus menggangguku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya, pada Pemuda Rubah yang belakangan selalu muncul dan hanya tersenyum memandangiku saja.

"Maaf, tapi… apakah kita saling mengenal?"

Dia tak menjawab. Mata birunya melebar. Mungkin dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bicara.

Lama dia hanya menatapku saja. Bibirnya membuka dan mengatup seperti hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sepertinya dia ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Aku masih menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei, apa aku mengenalmu? Kau selalu berada di Konoha Gakuen beberapa hari ini, padahal kan seragam yang kau pakai itu milik Suna Gakuen kan?"

Dia masih tak menjawab.

"Bu-bukannya aku over PD, tapi kulihat kau selalu saja melihat dan tersenyum kearahku? Sebenarnya apa mau mu? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Sapphire miliknya tampak berkaca-kaca. Namun dia tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaanku. Pemuda Rubah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk. Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara pada diri sendiri. Dan lebih parahnya aku terkesan seperti seperti orang jahat yang sedang mem-bully bocah lemah saja.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu?!" bentakku sedikit kesal. Dan tanpa kusadari aku mencengkeram erat lengannya. Pandangannya kembali fokus menatapku namun kali ini iris biru itu mengeluarkan air mata. Dia menangis. Persis saat pertama kali aku melihatnya dulu.

Aku sedikit mengendurkan genggamanku namun tak melepaskan cengkeraman lenganku.

"Sa… Sa-sasuke…"

Aku terkesiap saat pertama kali mendengar suaranya, terlebih lagi namaku lah yang dia sebut. Kali ini aku melepaskan lengannya dan sedikit mundur menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, lalu bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku? Apa aku mengenalmu? Apa kita pernah berkenalan di suatu tempat sebelumnya?" tanyaku.

Keningku berkerut heran. Mungkin ada benarnya apa kata Sakura, mungkin dia salah satu penggemarku. Tapi biasanya mereka memanggilku Uchiha-san atau Uchiha-sama bukan Sasuke. Bukan hanya nama Sasuke saja.

"Kau… tak ingat?" bisiknya pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? Ingat? Maaf, tapi… kau siapa?"

Matanya kembali terbelalak lalu perlahan meredup sendu. Dia segera mengalihkan mukanya dariku rambut pirangnya bergerak ditiup angin, menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga aku tak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang dia punya saat ini.

"Gomen…" ucapnya lirih.

Dia hendak berbalik lagi namun dengan cepat aku mencegahnya. Kupegang erat lengannya lagi. Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Hei! Jelaskan dulu padaku, apa maksudnya ini?!"

Mata kami saling beradu lagi. Lama. Dan tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, pemuda berambut pirang di depanku ini menghambur kearahku. Memelukku begitu erat, terisak keras dan membuat Gakuranku sedikit basah.

Beberapa siswa tampak bergumam saat melewati kami. Namun aku tak terlalu peduli. Entah kenapa aku tak mendorongnya menjauh. Padahal dia pemuda asing bagiku. Malah sebaliknya aku membalas dekapannya. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin lepas lagi.

Jika Rindu adalah racun.

Maka sekarang aku seperti menemukan penawarnya.

.

.

Kami berdua terduduk di bawah pohon sakura ini. Jam pelajaran sudah mulai hampir satu setengah jam yang lalu. Namun baru kali ini aku memutuskan untuk membolos dan menemani pemuda bermata biru ini.

Pemuda yang beberapa waktu yang lalu baru berhenti menangis dan mengenalkan dirinya. Naruto namanya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Nama yang aneh, namun entah kenapa begitu familiar untukku.

Ketika kudesak, dia masih tak mau bercerita tentang bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku. Dan bagaimana bisa dia tahu banyak tentangku.

"Aku bukan Stalker, aku hanya sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya, Sasuke…"

Ketika aku bertanya bagaimana bisa, dengan enteng Naruto hanya berkata mungkin nanti aku akan mengingatnya sendiri. Jawaban yang mengesalkan dan membuatku semakin penasaran.

Namun aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyerah.

Ku ulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Kita mulai dari awal saja, Namaku Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…"

Dan sebelum dia menyambut uluran tanganku. Mata biru itu kembali berurai air mata.

"Ichi-ichi Nakuna, Baka! Kau cengeng sekali sih?!" dengusku kesal.

"Berisik, Teme! Dulu aku tak seperti ini tahu!" kata Naruto ditengah-tengah kesibukannya mengelap ingus dan air matanya.

"Dasar Dobe! Seenaknya saja kau mengataiku, hah?!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Kali ini Naruto tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa sambil menangis. Dasar bocah aneh…

Aku hanya menyeringai melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo beli ramen!" serunya.

"Hah?! Apa-apan itu?!"

"Kau yang traktir ya, Sasuke-teme?"

"Baka! Bayar sendiri, Dobe!"

"Pelit! Dasar Sasuke pelit…"

"Hn, Dobe!"

"…"

"…"

Kami masih saja berdebat dan saling mengejek di bawah pohon sakura hari itu. Meskipun aku masih belum mengingat siapa dia, namun aku tahu pemuda ini begitu dekat denganku. Aku seperti menemukan kembali sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang dulu pergi dan kembali kutemui sekarang. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat ini… saat helaian kelopak sakura mulai berguguran.

**END SASUKE POV**

.

.

_Kimi ga Oboete inakute mo_

_Kitto_

_Nugiru aeru darou_

_Sakura no shita_

.

" _Even if you don't remember_

_Surely_

_We will meet each other again_

_Under The Cherryblossoms "_

.

.

**OWARI ^^.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a Happy Ending Special For You**

**Read & Review 'Kay?! ^^**

**Ja Mata Ashite ne~**


End file.
